User talk:KnucklesFanGremlin
WOOT FIRST MESSAGE ON THE NEW WIKI! Anyways, exactly! Gotta love onomatoepoeia. I don't know if I spelled that correctly but oh well. But you make the best puns basically! I think it's worse for mental stuff, because there's no way you can trust your own judgment if it's mental because your mind might be influenced by a disability or ailment if you actually have one. Awww! That's okay, I'm happy we're past Elyan being a jerk-o at least, that's always a tough one to go through because it's sad. NOOOO! Poor Blake! I bet that would be awkward having any sibling walk in ona first kiss that was supposed to be kept secret in Atreanor. But the whole being in Sihrasul thing wouldn't help Blake at all...? No? Let's just maim anyone who tries to get in between us, okay? Figuratively of course. Not literally or else we'd be in jail and then we wouldn't be able to be together! And sorry about that, I forgot to disable message walls! Should be okay now... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I know! It's nice, eh? I feel the way the wiki is right now is really open and we can just expand exponentially with anything we want! Thank goodness! You make the world more punny and I love that about you. Yeah, professionals are the only people who can really look at someone objectively and make proper diagnostics that you know are trustworthy. Some doctors aren't the best but most are. Yep! Elyan needs a big hug from River, maybe other random people of the group who are fine with hugging strangers. I'm just so happy for Blake! You know, a world where homosexual people are able to live how they want to openly with others is a utopian-like idea for me. So even allowing a fictional character to come out and love openly is a comforting thought. I'd hack the prison system just so we could be in the same cell. But we can always mail or enemies with words! It's not quite as fun but equally as effective! Yay! Now knowing we're putting pages up with colorless pictures, I'm going to start pages as well, especially with uploading pictures to add to pages. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:03, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes! We don't have to worry about people seeing what we say or anything. I know there's always a way you can find the wiki by searching our usernames but I don't even care. Puns don't agitate me! They make me laugh, SO MUCH. Yeah! You know your diagnostic is probably right of multiple doctors give you the same thing or similar things. YAY! I've always felt bad for him about Kaiyo and felt bad for hating him for that, but the fact that he's not as much of a jerk is great! Rubus is such a good brother. I love how their relationship dynamic is! It's so sweet! Oh gosh you're right. There are knife fights and other kinds of ways my precious could be hurt! Well, not on my watch. Okay! I'll be sure to get pages soon! Whenever the work load stops burying me... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:00, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Meh. It's douvtful any one of them would try to do something to us at this point anyways. That's like, so this summer! I love puns so much I look them up to make me feel better whenever I feel down. Oh! I think that has happened before. At some point you know if that happens, one of those doctors' diagnostics are screwed up. Nah! It's a character. It makes up his backstory and creates his personality, so WOOT! Yeah... what do you have against the ladies girl? Good on you! So many times people depict twins as being sly, mischievous, and prone to arguing. Your take on twins is a refreshing breather from that trope. Gang recruitment?! Let's make our own gang that's exclusive because I don't want anyone else risking hurting us! Kay, thanks! I just had to cancel something because I have too much work. So hopefully I'll be more free! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh! Then yeah, we're good. And if that's the worst than everything else should be a breeze pretty much. I don't think I've ever heard of a forced pun in action... besides the ones on Disney Channel of course. I've heard that happening mostly for extremely rare diseases, or new diseases even. It's quite sad when that happens... I know! But still, it's jsut good that things let up for them in the future. A whole life of trauma means a wholely-trauamatized character! I am so tired of sly twins. There's just nothing new about them. But the fact these guys are curious is so cute! Oh no we won't! Our love is the strongest weapon. And gangs don't have it! It was the SAT this Saturday... I was taking it for practice, but I feel like I'm falling behind in my studies so I got rid of it. Besides, I'm supposed to be taking the SAT senior year, and I already took it last month... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:10, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Wooooaaaaah I'm really out of the loop. Zamii incident? What's happened? Who is Zamii!? Oh! Yeah, that's when it's kind of meh. But I can find a bit of humor in the way the person would explain their pun if it's that bad. Really? Awww! It's okay, I do the same thing. For some reason I thought I had a rare new disease when I got eczema on my hand too, and yeah, I didn't know the symptoms back then. But geez, I think I remember when you told me about the hives. That must've been awful... Me too! More freedom than Sonic characters in my opinion. I just think the emotional drama doesn't work in the Sonic world, it's hard to take seriously. Here, however, it can work! Awww! Really!? You've got to add that to their trivia pages when you make their pages! I love the concept. Now I really do see the parallels between the Wright brothers and them! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner... YES! Can I make a battleaxe to defend you? It'll be made out of the strongest material known to humanity: my love for you. Wait, the PSAT is optional!? It was mandatory for sophomores here! But anyways, I mean the actual SAT, the one you have to sign up for on your own.But your school sounds like a bunch of con artists! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Work not being politically correct enough? God dang it dumb social justice workers! But oh my gosh, that story sounds awful! I hope Zamii is okay, I swear tumblr is this toxic culture. SJWs are dumb, their mission is so paradoxical because they nearly drove a person to kill themselves for something they didn't know they did. I would've just tried to care for you if I found out about your hives! I think the scariest thing is trying to tell someone about what you think you might have and they totally shoot down your idea... GOD! Shadow's character in general makes me uncomfortable. He doesn't fit the Sonic universe! I'm kind of dreading his appearance in Sonic Boom honestly. Maybe you should do it when they're first introduced? We have everyone else's design (except Santiago but he comeslater on to the group anyways) so might as well. YES! We can hack and slash through... uh, do we have any enemies to hack and slash through? That's so weird. I knew the PSAT was for funding, but it's interesting how it's mandated here though. But from what you've said, some of the school practices are shady. All of the standardized testing you do at the students' expenses for example? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) No, never forgiven. Any type of pointless cyber-bullying in general is just wrong on a whole bunch of different levels? Like I wouldn't care if it happened to me, but some people are more sensitive than others. Really...? Oh. Well, I'd hep you from afar then! Oh, denying I'm sick at all. It's quite strange when she does that to me... she thinks I'm faking it sometimes. Well, I think it's coming in two episodes. I kind of cheated and saw the season finale already with him in it... in French... and he's still "euhhh I'm too cool to make a joke!" so pooh. I actually like Knuckles, at some points at least. Except his forced dumb jokes. I think so! I'd have to figure it out with the coding and totally steal an infobox from another website, but it can be done. But that's a pretty good idea! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND WE CAN MAKE THEM OUR SLAVES AND RULE THE PRISON WORLD! No, the people who create the standardized tests we take and claim it's to fully assess the student? Total BS. Filling in bubbles will never tell you what an actual person is like. I feel as though they don't care though anyways... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay the drawing a black character without the Afro things is DUMB AS HELL. It's racist of those people to assume all black people have afros. WTF. Their logic is idiotic! It's people like that that I hope burn in hell, seriously. Your mom is awesome for trusting you! Yet when my mom is sick she wants me to believe her, and when I call her out on it she gets extremely angry. I just hate it when people don't believe me. Yep, season finale! And that's actually it, he's amidst Eggman being totally dumb and sucking up to him. It was funny, but I think I didn't laugh because the translations were kind of off and didn't have as many jokes. Oh, Eggman is best character. His jokes are the best, and he's been my favorite for a long time. I don't like the idea of a serious Eggman. I know how! I just have to find time to switch the templates out, or create a new one and add things to it... Darn right! But nobody better try to do something to you or else I'll go rage mode and destroy everyone. I hear wardens sometimes are targeted. I feel that's the case with some teachers too. They don't see kids as individuals anymore because they interact with so many of them so they regard them as a group. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) It's awful... those people need to be ashamed of themselves. Not all SJWs, oh no. I mean the people driving that girl to nearly kill herself, they're poison to the world. An artist has a choice in what they want to draw. It didn't target or make fun of anyone so it was none of their business. Geez! Siblings have a tendency to doubt their other siblings, maybe for teasing, maybe just because? I don't know. But your mom sounds like a super mom. I do want Shadow to be seen in the second season more because I feel like the show would get more fans if he was in there. The rabid fangirls would boost the ratings and give the shows more seasons! When people complain about Eggman's current voice it weirds me out too. I can never take a guy like him seriously. Nope! It's for you, and nothing is ever too much if it has to do with you! Besides, having those templates would be neat. A papercut? Oh, that's intense. But I'll be just as intense for you! You're my precious Princess and anyone who tries to lay a finger on you is going to lose a hand. Exactly. I don't expect teachers to remember every student, but at least remembering a few is better than some of the teachers here. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, November 5, 2015 (UTC) If any of those people were as entitled and righteous in real life, someone would've beat them up a long time ago. Most people don't stand for that kind of behavior. I know I'd try to sock them if I came across them. God! That just makes me so mad! Sometimes I get jealous when people stay home from school, so maybe that was it? But who knows? Does she do that to you now, your sister that is? I like how he totally ignores all of the random stuff in the show. Like he didn't even react to it. I wish he would be more angry for comic effect because I love the characters in shows that get annoyed by nearly everything. His dialogue in Tails' story...? What on earth did he say? Anyways. No problem! They'll certainly be helpful. It's so cool to think we can put their different outfits there! It's okay. I love it when you call me your dear anything. Heck, you could call me your dear piggy and I'd be cool with it. I say that and then I get freaked out when a teacher remembers me... especially in the classes I barely talk in. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Are they all girls, the ones who pressured her? If so, wtf man. Just wtf. And you know they'd be sobbing if someone did thesame to them. Some people are just evil I suppose! Awww, really? But if you're so sick that you know you can't perform in school, you shouldn't feel forced to go! That's doing you and other students a disservice. I think it might be because he knows they're totally stuoid and doesn't bother himself with trying to make sense of the show's plot anymore. Wait, the show doesn't have plot! Never mind. Really...? Geeeeeeez. That's kind of scary! It's hard to imagine him being even remotely creepy or dark in tone. Okay! I'm sorry if I can't get to it until Friday or maybe Saturday, but I'm telling you it'll happen. EEEEE! And if you're seriously okay with Lisa Pizza... I can call you that! I just think any nickname for you is so cute, so fitting for you. Oh, you mean... BIOLOGY!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC) LOL, really? They kick guys out of their little clique? Geez, they need to get a life. As if their group is exclusive. They're essentially a group of bullies. You've helped me realize that too though. I'd think about going off on a rant against people but you're a reminder that people with feelings are reading what I say, and that they're probably just as sensitive as I would be. Aww... I hope you don't feel too scared to stay at home anymore, even with your sister. If it's going to hurt your health, you should stay for your benefit... Oh gosh! Sticks annoys me with her lingo sometimes, and Knuckles' dumb jokes would cause him to go insane. Though I'm surprised you don't think Sonic would make Shadow go insane. What the heck! That's kind of why I don't like Eggman's old voice to begin with, too serious for the characters. Kay kay! I will! But I'll be sure to do it in a hurry so you don't wait too long. Any pizza...? Even a California pizza? California pizzas are really good. JUST AVOID HIM AT ALL COSTS! Don't engage in eye contact with him, don't say hello, just pretend last year didn't happen. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Woah really? So the SJWs think they're oppressed themselves? That... is so STUPID! I bet they don't know two things about actually being oppressed. Zamii does! And cis people get shamed too? Okay that's it. I'm done. I can't talk this idiocy! I'm really happy you reached out. I was a bit too afraid to, and I know that it was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Oh yeah, that too. It's a struggle between choosing to go to school because it might be important and choosing to stay at home for your health. I feel like her character type is overexaggerated. It's too unbelievable to be a real person. Good point! Knuckles doesn't even try to annoy fans but he just does even when he's trying to be funny. I AM EXCITED FOR DRAWINGS. But oh my goodness, you drew BREE?! YUS! Maybe a crippled foot... uh... can be bent in the arch more than usual? New York pizza is really good too, AHH. The thin crust... OKAY. I don't care any type of pizza though, it should be about what you want to be. I'll love you in any form! Scre him! He took away your chances of being in a class fit for you. Just kick him in the shins maybe... also sorry for not responding, I had to study for like three tests today... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:04, November 6, 2015 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAURGH I'VE BEEN SEETHING ABOUT THESE SJWs FOR LIKE TWO DAYS NOW! JUST- how dare they! How dare ANYONE! I think anyone who just thinks they're above someone else they don't even know is stupid. I love how you're different from me. It makes you you! I just know meeting you is hands down the best experience ever. A WH- AN ICE BATH?! For which class, Sports Med?! What the heck, why?! Don't people know you can die from doig that? Amy and Sticks make that pretty cool "gal pal" type of combination, but she can't stand alone to be manageable. Amy can for some reason, I think it's iust because Sticks doesn't have a strong background. That's amazing! I can't wait to see it though! And that cape sounds freaking awesome. Are they actual wings? And hey, scribbles for feet work too. Anything you want my princess! Though dang, that sounds really good. Are the jalapeños really hot even when you cook them on the pizza? Okay! I don't know about you but the end of the grading period is today, and my teachers are piling on test after test and now I have a project. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you KNOW they're going to call you the supremacist and never think of the possibility that they might be one themselves. Anyone against them is automatically in the wrong. Gosh ignorant people like that make me mad. Really? I hope you get an explanation at some point. The fact they don't tell you why you're endangering yourself is really shady. YEAH! I think we don't like her as strongly as the others because she hasn't been in a previous game, and thus we haven't grown with her in a sense. Or there isn't anything we can look back on and compare to now. They have a mind of their own...? So they can fly her to a completely new location and she just wouldn't know? That's kind of scary! As long as they taste good though! Geez plus heat usually makes for a good combo. It's okay! I just have to get through this last class and I'll be DONE. Then I won't be stressed! 22:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) It's usually the most vocal groups that you hear of the most and the ones that feel like they're larger than they actually are. I'm thankful they're relatively few though. UGH! Maybe your mom can make a note and say you should be exempt from the activity or something. Have there been episodes about her? I don't think I've seen those! But I love Eggman episodes. I can't recall a Tails-based one though. I think I only remember the ones centered around Eggman because Eggman's the freaking BEST. Oh, they remind me of Hermes' sandals then, at least a little bit! It's a neat concept though. Are those only for her? Can others use it? Because the sweetness of the cooked bell pepper but counteract with the spiciness of the jalapenos! I think my mom would love that pizza, she's addicted to heat. Awww...! I'm not stressed anymore, just exhausted from the week. But I hope you're not stressed too much now either! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep, pretty much. Though I wonder what the larger group of people is in the SJWs case? Like if SJWs are the one obnoxious friend, who is everyone else? Your mom can just say you have iron deficiency or something like that and that the cold would worsen your symptoms, something, anything. Just ice baths sound like a dangerous practice. OH YEAH! I remember the weird robot pet one she had, but I don't think I even watched the one about the civilization she was living on top of. I now remember the translator and the crush one too. I think I just forget some of the episodes. Woah, really? That's even more cool! It's got its own security system. But... I LOVE THE WAY BREE LOOKS. JUST EVERYTHING. Her feet look good too! That's what my mom does for everything anyways! Making grits? Jalapenos. Chicken? Jalapenos. Yeah, I feel sleepy even now and I have so much ahead of me this weekend. URGH... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh. So the SJWs' interpretations of the stuff they "support" is kind of mutated in a sense. Like the main idea had good intentions but the execution is totally off. Oh, that's right, you have classes every other day! Then yeah, ask quickly on Tuesday to save yourself! WHAT THE HECK. Okay, I think it was weird for the exact same thing: Sticks is freaking weird. Maybe there aren't as many for her because she doesn't make much sense. Nah, the foot looks like a legit foot to me! And you nailed the body type. YOU NAILED EVERYTHING! And that cape is amazingly awesome, I wish those could exist in real life... Mhm! Oh, grits are just corn meal. I guess you could call it polenta, but grits are more... gritty. It's a southern staple, that's why my mom loves it. WAAAAH! I'm thankful I have Wednesday off in the middle of the week... do you have that day off? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) UGH. Yep, they just sound like everything I dislike bundled up into one person, or group of people I suppose. But that makes it even worse because there are multiple of them! People don't realize that hate breeds hate though. I'm scared for you because it could mean my precious getting frostbite! And I do NOT want that to happen. I think it's kind of lovable in Ronaldo in a way, but I don't know why I absolutely despise the way Sticks makes conspiracies. I think it's because of her voice actually. NO! Her eyes are so round and cute. And I saw! Your color choices are just amazing! It's a bit like gritty baby food, but it's not for babies. My mom really likes it though so I guess it tastes good. Isn't it Veterans' Day...? Or some other form of holiday? Huh? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I hate so many things, but do I expect to go change them or do I set out on a mission to change that? No! That's insanity. At least change things in a peaceful manner. NUUU! Being wet and frostbitten is the worst thing for you, that can really mess up your sense of feeling or nervous system by the sudden cold shock. They were trying to make her a weird character! But just seeing the voice actress for her, you would never expect that voice crawling out of her mouth. Hey, whatever coloring aspect or style works for you, go for it! It's beautiful no matter what. That's okay! It's like southern oatmeal though. Really?! That's so screwed up! You've got to give props to your vets sometimes. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) LOVE AND TOLERANCE!!1!1!111! Seriously though, it is all about tolerating what other people like and think and just respecting or ignoring that if you don't believe in it. Wow, hyperthermia?! I never knew that existed. What's that like? It doesn't sound like anything you should experience in class though! Her throat probably does. Just like Jason Griffifth's when he was in Sonic Unleashed, he was actually sick during recording the lines for that! Wait did that happen? I NEED TO SEE THAT. I love random flashes of realism in cartoons. No, it's not extremely lazy! It's extremely creative. And I think you have the beautiful colors to work it! Oh, that's weird, I could eat oatmeal three times a day and I used to. Meat's great but it never filled me. Oatmeal does. Anyways. That I so screwed... WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THOSE DAYS OFF?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, there are some things that are so intolerant where it's hard to look past them and I understand that. Like hating people of a certain religion. I don't see the point in hating on people of one group. But you can definitely choose to not believe something. Oh, I should've known. Hypo and hyper are antonymous. But couldn't hyperthermia count as heat stroke too? Yeah! In an interview he said he was doing cough syrup shots and drinking soup on breaks. It's just funny though becaus I've heard many people say they prefer that performance the best. Wait did that happen in Chowder? AGH! Another reason why Chowder used to be the only show I would watch. None of the colors you've chosen have been bland! You're good! I think it's because my favorite types of foods are mush. I love mushy ice cream and mushy oatmeal. I expect Veterans' Day! It might be because you have that one week off though... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pickle lover over here! Telling people why what they hate's wrong because, well... it's different for everyone. If you say pickles suck because they're too briny, someone is going to disagree and say that's the reason why they like them. Oh! Well, darn, then I think I think it was just like what my mom had once. My mom had heat stroke a lot in Texas actually! LOL. Sonic breaks his leg and can't run!? THE IRONY. Oh, dude, I grew up on those silly cartoons! I can't remember anything else quite like Chowder though, that was special. Oh, you'll do that for River? Huh! I'm interested in seeing what you have in mind for her new design. Nope. I'd get scoops of ice cream, hit it and mush it up until it was a semi-solid soup, and then still eat it with a spoon like soup. YEAH. I dunno. But that's okay, nuts in something like that make me angry too. Except sprinkles. I like sprinkles. Oh! You guys get a fall break AND a winter break? Daaang. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) NO. I LOVE YOUR COMPARISONS AND ANALOGIES. But people trying to paint a rainbow just red or just green need to realize that a) that's not freaking possible and b) you've got to have some variation or else the world would be booooorang. Oh, that happened when she lived in the south! It doesn't get hot enough for a heat stroke anymore. Yep. I already kind ofliked that really strange episode where Sonic had his speed taken away from him and he walked wherever he went. But it would be hilarious if he was actually impaired, as dark as it sounds. I can't remember Billy and Mandy much either, and I certainly try to forget Courage. But Chowder's vivid, especially "purple nurples". Interesting. I guess that would work with the bright cyan. Good! You like soggy cereal? We are quite different with our breakfast preferences! I eat my cereal dry, no milk or anything. Although that might be because I haven't had milk in eight years. I've never tried it soggy though. But blegh, nuts make ice cream taste too savory and it messes it up when I want something sweet! Yup! Still, would you rather have random days off or one whole week off? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh, gee, that united country analogy. I wonder which country that reminds me of? *looks down to my US History book* Seriously though, SJWs can take down people they deem offensive or whatever, but they'll probably just turn on themselves. Woah! Really? Why's the weather completely out of wack? Here it stays one temperature year-long. Sigh... Yeah! Is it bad that I wanted to take those Eggman shoes and tweak them a little bit just because they looked cool? Oooouh! You know it's bad when I'm cringing at the description of it. I imagine breaking a normal human bone being painful, but it would be especially tough for Sonic's wittle hedgehog bones! OH MY GOSH. The one where he goes "Pretty please?" and Mung Daal goes "WHAT THE-" AH. Best episode ever. I remember so many radda radda jokes. Uh... I've never had it before! BUT I love ham and eggs so I think I'd like it. Bagels with cream cheese are freaking delicious, and I think pancakes are sweet enough to be on their own and taste fine. I don't like too many nuts anyways, just cashews and peanuts. Yup. Then again, having random days off in the middle of the week is weird. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC)